The Fight for Love
by flamesparks
Summary: Katara, a singer, falls in love with Aang. Aang is going to take over his father's church in three months. But being with katara is messing up his reputation. Katara being with Aang is getting in the way of her career and her dad is not happy about it. Will the two love birds stay together and risk their career or will they separate and be heartbroken for the rest of their lives.


**Normal Pov**

"Aang hurry up we are going to be late for church!" yelled Aang's mom. "I'll be there in a minute" yelled Aang while tying his tie around his neck. Aang's dad, Gyasto, is the pastor of the church. He was retiring in three months when his son turned twenty four. Gyasto was going to leave the church in Aang's hands when he retired. Aang was a very handsome man. He had blackish brownish hair that stopped above his eyes. He was muscular since he worked out at the gym on the weekends. He was tall about 6'0. He had a nice smile and stormy grey eyes. A lot of girls from the church want to marry him, especially this girl named Meng who is crazy. Aang's family lived in a two story house. Three bed rooms and three bathrooms were upstairs; a kitchen, living room, and a half bath are downstairs.

**Aang's Pov**

"I'll be there in a minute" I yelled as I was trying to tie this stupid tie. I ran down stairs and was greeted by my dog Appa. I found him in abandoned house one day and I took him. He is an Old English Sheepdog. Appa and I are very close.

"Come on Aang, lets' get going" said my dad. My mom and dad drove to the church in their car while I drove in my SUV. In just three months I would be the pastor of my father church. I don't know if I'm ready yet or if I want to be it. I mean of course I want to be the pastor. My dad has been planning this since I was a kid. It'll make him proud for me to take after him. Being the pastor is huge responsibility and the people of the church look up to you. They expect you to make good choices. They judge you if your hanging out with a trouble maker. Whatever I do will be judge. I guess I'm just scared of disappointing everybody.

Finally we got to the church which is pretty big. As we walked inside I was greeted by my friends Zuko, Mai, Kuzon, and Azula who also goes to church. Zuko and Azula were siblings. Mai and Kuzon were also siblings. Mai went out with Zuko while Azula goes out with Kuzon. We've all been friends since preschool. Zuko and Azula's mom and uncle help out with the choir. Their dad was thrown in jail ten years ago for burning Zuko's face with a blow torch. Now Zuko has this big scar on the left side of his face.

"Hey Aang" said Zuko. "You ready for your dad to make the big announcement about you becoming pastor" "Yeah" I said a little unsure. We all started get ready for the service. It normally takes 30 minutes for everyone to get here. Our church is the most popular. A lot of people come here to where there are not enough seats for everyone. When the church looked packed enough, my dad began the service.

_A few hours later…_

Church is finally over.

"Aang, your mom and I are going to home to finish up this paperwork. You can go hang out with your friends for a while but don't do anything stupid" warned my dad.

"Okay"

**Normal Pov**

The group of friends loaded up into Aang's SUV.

"Hey Aang, can you do us a favor" asked Azula with an innocent look on her face.

"Sure what is it" asked Aang suspiciously.

"We want you to take us to a Katara concert" said Kuzon.

"What!" yelled Aang almost driving into a tree. "My dad would kill me if I went to her concert."

"Why" asked Mai in a bored voice.

"Well, first of all she barely wears clothes at her concert. Every song she sings has like fifty curse words in them. She is also an alcoholic who's always shaking her butt. And my parents say that she can't even sing and thinks she better than everyone else and plus going to one those concerts could ruin my reputation of becoming pastor." explained Aang.

"Well then don't tell your parents then" said Zuko.

"Wait, are your parents letting you go" asked Aang in a suspicious voice.

"No, that's why we are sneaking to the concert" said Mai.

"I don't know."

"Come on Aang. Just this one thing." said Kuzon.

"What am I supposed to say when they asked me where I'm going tonight" asked Aang.

"Just tell that you are going out to dinner tonight." said Azula.

"Fine, I'll do it. What time do you guys want me to pick you up" said Aang reluctantly.

With that said the car erupted into cheers while Aang was quiet thinking of everything that could go wrong.

**Aang's Pov**

_I can't believe I let the talk me into take them to this concert. If I get in trouble for this I am going to kill them, _thought Aang.

…..

**Katara Pov**

I am so tired. I just finish dance rehearsal. Being a singer, rapper, dancer, and actress is very stressing having to deal with all the paparazzi and fans. Since I'm under contract I can't even write my own songs or, do my own dances. I can sing but they make me lip sing all of the time. I have to everything the record company wants me to do. I think I need a vacation before I lose my mind. The only thing that keeps me sane is alcohol. Good thing I'm 21.

I own five cars, 3 houses, and I'm still not happy with my life. My mom died in a car crash six years ago. My dad acts more like my manager then my dad. My boyfriend Jet, a rapper, is a complete jerk. He cheats on me and beats me and I can't do anything about it. The only reason I'm dating him is because the record company thinks it's great to have two billionaires dating. Nobody really knows what goes on behind the scenes of our relationship. He cheats on me and beats me and I can't do anything about it. He only likes me for my body. The only people that are there for me are my brother Sokka, my hair and makeup artist Suki, my pianist Toph who is blind, and my bodyguard Teo.

**"**Hey Katara, you did great during rehearsal" said Toph who is always making blind jokes. She was holding Teo's hand, who was helping her get around. Those two are dating.

"You can't even see" said Sokka who falls for it every time. He had his arm around Suki. Those two are dating too.

"You ready for the concert tonight" asked Suki.

"Yeah, all I have to do is get up there lip sing and shake my butt then leave" I said a little irritated while walking to my car. Everyone got in the car and I drove off to my house. Nobody said anything because they knew it was best to leave me alone when I was angry.

When we arrived at my house, a whole bunch of paparazzi were standing in my driveway. I had to blow the horn just to get through. When I parked the car all of us got out and ran into my house.

My house wasn't huge but it was big. It was a one level house. It had three bedrooms and five baths. There were a lot of glass windows. I had a hot tub and swimming pool in the back yard. My kitchen was big. In it I had all black appliances and black cabinets. It had granite counter tops with and island in the middle. The bedrooms had carpet while the kitchen, living room, and game room had dark hardwood floors. The living room had a sectional sofa and a big flat screen tv on the wall. The game room had foosball, table tennis, and air hockey.

"I hate paparazzi" I said when we made it in.

"Yeah" everyone agreed.

"Well we have one hour till we have to get ready for the concert. What should we do" asked Teo.

"Foosball" said Sokka while running to the game room.

All of us got up followed him. _Well I should at least have fun before the concert,_ I thought as I was walking.


End file.
